


Diplomatic Harmony

by bravevesperian



Series: A Guide to Diplomacy in Othard [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, solarshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: Trying to deal with the fact that their destinies split them in two, Hien and Magnai maintain their secret affair."I was never the sun. It is you. I knew it, ever since I heard tell of a warrior wandering the steppes in the color of Azim's golden rays."





	Diplomatic Harmony

If there was anything that Hien knew, it was that the truth hurt. He had not trusted Asahi from the get-go, though to show such would have been to their detriment. The entire ordeal had proven to be exhausting, and now he wished only to focus on what was before them. There was so much to do-- and the tentatively won peace was once again in danger. The Empire would be a threat no matter what they did. There was no telling when they'd step in to attempt to retake the territory they'd lost or how they might do it. 

The Warrior of Light lingered nearby, and that brought him some comfort though he dared not vest too much in it for both of their sakes. Their savior was often busy, but now watching over Doma was a priority for them, and he knew that the scions would not let them down. 

The matter of Yotsuyu and Gosetsu was for the moment resolved, and he took the time to retire and disengage from the world if only for a while. In his bedroom, the master suite at Kienkan, he was able to find some solace. It was limited, though; all made from echoes of a past that no longer felt as though it belonged to him. He cared for his people and their struggles, and yet found himself longing for something else. It was the taste of freedom he had had far over the mountains on the Steppe-- or perhaps it was something else that so blatantly called to his heart. 

When Hien closed his eyes, he could feel the roughness of Magnai's scales beneath his fingers, could sense the smell of sun and the dust of the road in his fur collar. He could taste his lips with just a thought, and it left him weak and disoriented, as though he were drugged. 

The prince-come-king of Doma lay near the warmth of the brazier in his room, the hot coals combating with the slight edge of frost on the air that came with the night. As he tried to chase away the thoughts plaguing him, circling his heart like a perfume that simply did not dissipate, he heard a noise near the windowsill.

It was not easy to merely see through, though it was the third time he had had the odd sensation of someone watching him from afar in as many days. 

By the time Hien slid the paper in its wooden frame aside, there was no one to be seen-- but he was certain there had been someone there just moments before. He wondered how such a thing could possibly slip Yugiri's watch-- but mayhap it had not. With a grunt of mild consternation, he slid the window shut again and made certain its latch was secure before making his way to his futon. 

He would ask Yugiri about the disturbances in the morning. For now, he wanted to try to sleep. 

Though he lay secure behind the ornate folding screen that separated his bed from the rest of the room, he felt eyes on him. Magnai's presence clung to him like smoke though they had been separated for nigh on a month. They both had people that needed their leadership, and there was no running from it. To do so would go against both of their honor, a blight on the code that made them the men that they were. Though, perhaps it wasn't quite so complicated as all that. 

Though his mind wandered, it was Magnai's smoldering golden eyes that stared out at him from inside of his mind.   
Hien rarely bothered with the lanterns burning low, casting their warm glow. he would often fall asleep with them burning and leave them to it until morning-- a bad habit for both safety and conservation reasons. He thought little of them in their regard to where he was now, or the proximity to the very window he had worried about only minutes before. 

He shed his robe and the leather armor beneath it, folding and stacking everything neatly by his futon in the same place that he always did. He had come into the practice well after having lost the trappings of royalty, and in doing so, his entourage. As he got older, he realized that he really didn't think that he'd have been terribly well suited to life the way it had been in the Doman court. 

Hien liked his privacy, even from the help of his personal retainers. 

Now that he could tell himself that he was free from all such things; prying eyes and the responsibilities of the day, there was little that held him back from just giving in to the fantasies that had been so persistently haunting his mind. 

His hand slipped low along the sharp cut of his hip, slipping lower until his nails scratched lightly through the coarse hair that trailed down to the juncture between his legs. Hien searched in his heart for the courage to continue, always a small flame of shame licking at his heels whenever he sunk into his own pleasure. 

Despite the indecision, he found himself continuing and his flesh responded quickly-- more than when he was with a partner. He supposed it was because this was an act that served a far different purpose. Into the oil he used for his hair he dipped his fingers-- in the search for the slickness, for the same sort of sensation he felt when he was there with Magnai and there was just _so much_. 

The slickness eased his fingers passage over the half-hard erection that was starting to come to life between his legs and he shuddered at the light touches-- too light, like the denial that Magnai had put him through during their last encounter. He teased himself like that-- too soft or too hard-- until he positively ached, and his mind lingered on the sensation of Magnai's calloused hand squeezing him until it hurt. 

A shuddered breath left Hien's parted lips, a hiss and sigh that might have been a shadow of the Khan's name, and he imitated the ruthless strokes that had carried him over the edge the last time. It was softly, whimpered that his orgasm washed over him, and his load found its way to his trembling hands, dripping down his thighs. 

Only after he had ridden out every bit of it, drawing another spurt of pearly white from himself in the process, did he shift to clean himself up. In the antique bronze mirror that someone had placed in the room, he caught a glimpse of his face, glistening in the low light with its sheen of sweat and then turned away. He was embarrassed by his flushed cheeks and his heavily lidded eyes. 

But Magnai-- he knew Magnai found him beautiful; could want to devour him just from the sight of him alone. He then turned back to look at himself, at his hair the way it framed his face like a great lion's mane when it had come loose from its bindings. This was how Magnai adored him the most-- and the thrill of it would have nearly been enough to send him back to it again if he were not so terribly tired. 

Finally, he curled on his side and let the post orgasm numbness sweep him away into a deep sleep that he sorely needed. His dreams were choppy and strange, but Magnai's face was everywhere in them-- and he knew that he had fallen to a point from where he could not return. 

\--------  
At the Dawn Throne, the Buduga balked when they found some number of their brethren were unreturned from Doma. Some stayed willingly, and others yet stayed under strict orders from Magnai: They were to watch Hien's every move. 

Most of them wondered if their tentative allies were truly so untrustworthy, but Daidukul knew better. He knew that the Khan couldn't bear to be separated from the one who had caught his eye, and wished primarily for his safety-- though the message taken might be one of suspicion if they did not know his constitution well enough. He was glad to lend his men to such a cause and allowed it. 

Magnai fretted and worried as life at the Dawn Throne returned to normal. There was no exciting ending for him, outside of the ongoing vicious rivalry he'd struck up with the opposing Dotharl and their Khatun. Day by day, it was all the same-- and many noticed that Magnai did not deal with his daily duties with quite the same fervor he was known for. He was distracted, his eyes cast into the distance as though waiting for something to pass through the mountains. 

Few knew that he was hopeful, waiting-- and perked up only when messages from his Buduga spies were delivered. 

\-------

Back at the Enclave, Hien found Yugiri on her way to reconvene at the House of the Fierce and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

"My Lord?" She turned, still in the process of re-checking her belts and weapons. She gave a small bow and he smiled in return. 

"Gosetsu must be busy. Ah-- I have a small concern, only that I have been hearing odd noises that I cannot find the source of at the room of my window." He said, stopping to cross his arms over his chest. 

"I thought little of it at the time, but there were several green-clad Xaela tribesmen found lingering about that side of Kienkan and asked to go on about their business. I did not think them terribly suspicious but..." Yugiri's eyes shifted and she stepped a bit closer lowering her voice. "I think that they were indeed watching you though-- hardly for any malicious reason." 

She then offered a bow and made to leave, her pale cheeks dusted pink telling Hien more than he needed to know. Of course, she knew. She would not be perceptive enough to stand as his retainer if she had not. Her lowered head and bashful expression were more than proof. 

"Wait--" Hien reached out to her again, his hair caught in the wind for a brief moment as she struggled to look back up at him with any dignity. "Were they sent by Magnai?" 

"That is what I meant, though I've no direct confirmation." She reported curtly. 

"I see. Forgive me for keeping you, Yugiri." She smiled and shook her head as she took her leave, offering another little bow. 

Hien wandered back into the enclave proper with that information looming in his mind, the sincerity of her words settling heavy. He had thought it would be easy and terribly simple to just go about things as he had been all this time, but it seemed that the world had shifted for him and there was little color to be found where he should have found a rainbow-- not even in the nearby valley that boasted of such things. 

He hoped and longed for an excuse, for any reason to take him to the Steppe, but nothing came-- nothing but more pressing demands that took his time and tried his patience. 

\----------

"You watched Lord Hien--do what-- he. He said my name?" Magnai spoke in low, hushed tones as he took in the report.

The poor Buduga delivering the news looked mortified, fearful that he might be in trouble for what he'd done, for seeing Hien in such a state. All the same, he had followed his orders and Magnai could not fault him for that. --Even if it infuriated him that such a thing had happened. He could defend Hien's honor at a later date, or perhaps not at all if he just kept this quiet. 

The most important part of the report, however, came from the tale of this strange ambassador whom Magnai did not trust, and Hien seemed to trust just as little. But was it enough of a concern to cast aside any suspicion? He wasn't sure-- though he was willing to put enough bluster into it to get his guarantee. When he'd dismissed his informants' messenger, Magnai left his place at the apex of the Dawn Throne and packed lightly for the road-- though it was not a long one when flying by Yol. 

Daidukul chose to say nothing, but quietly stepped up to take his place at the front. He did not ask-- he knew perhaps better than anyone what it was that drove him. Soon, he was sure Magnai would come to see his truth. He longed for the day when he would let go of his self-hate. Perhaps Hien would be the most important hand in that. 

\-----

Hien shifted, still a bit troubled in Yotsuyu's presence, though Gosetsu didn't seem bothered at all. He knew that despite his fierceness, there was the knowledge that at his age, he needed to think about slowing down. Giving him this duty was a mercy, as far as Hien was concerned. He watched the former Viceroy, but she didn't seem to appreciate it much. It sent her creeping behind Gosetsu's bulk and Hien saw it fit to excuse himself soon after. 

It was better not to linger on his trepidation and mistrust, at least for now. When he passed out into the cool evening air, he looked up into the sky and took a deep breath as though he hoped it would clear the feeling in his chest. Time was cruel and everything was going to slip out of his fingers if he wasn't careful. Maybe it would've been better for him to have given his head and called it good. 

As he returned to Kienkan after having wandered through the enclave, a small commotion caught his attention. A Yol was landing abruptly and with very little room. His eyes searched desperately for whom he hoped to see, but the bright yellow and colored hair alerted him not to Magnai's presence but to his second in command, Baatu's. 

His robes were singed and on closer inspection, he could see that the Yol, too, had suffered some damage. Hien raised his eyebrows, trying to hide the terror that settled in on him. Baatu pushed the others fussing over him aside and came to Hien, clutching at his robes. 

"I'm fine. I am-- I'm fine. You must go to Lord Magnai, please-- back up the Gensui chain as quickly as possible." What he said made Hien's blood run cold. 

One man tried to stop him, saying that they needed to at least call for Yugiri and Gosetsu, but he would not hear it. Hien helped Baatu back to his Yol where he could rest and whistled into the air. His Yol swooped down from on high, as though out of nowhere and Hien hopped upon its back without hesitation. There was a bit of shouting and protest, questions and confusion that got lost in the gust of wind the Yol's wings made, and Hien took to the sky. 

He knew the concerns-- that he was their leader and that he was needed in that position far more than he was on the battlefield, but there was no stopping his need and desire to protect those he loved. And that was what it was-- Magnai was someone who he loved, and he could not bear that loss again. 

He soared through the mists until he could nearly make out Prism Lake, and that was where he saw it-- a full battalion of the Empire's men attacking one figure diving in and out on his Yol, though the bird was clearly in bad shape. Nearby, another bird lay broken and unmoving, its rider unseen. 

Hien urged his Yol forward, teeth on edge as he drew his sword and lept into the fray, letting his bird take back to the skies that it might be able to carry them away in the event that Magnai's could no longer make the trip. 

He cut through two men, blood splattering his golden cloak as he tore through them. There was a bellow of rage from somewhere nearby and Magnai's Yol ran aground with frightening force. Though he was thrown from its back, he came prepared with his ax, which cleaved their magitek armor nearly in half from the force of the fall. The Khan, panting for breath, planted his feet where he stood to watch Hien's flank. 

"I don't recall asking for your help, Doman." Magnai spat. 

"No, though you shall have it whether you like it or not," Hien responded tersely, more than a little annoyed at the attitude. 

He'd have to make sure Baatu was comfortable when they met again if he would face Magnai's prideful ire for seeking out help. Making a mental note, he ran back into the fray. 

Lucky thing that Magnai's ax provided a shield against the machinists or they might have genuinely been in trouble. With the armor down, it was almost easy work-- and moreso when the people of Namai turned up, fighting fiercely to protect their lord from the onslaught. The occasional Imperial patrol had been expected, but nothing of this scale had happened in weeks. It was likely that Magnai's small retinue had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Though Magnai seemed perfectly fine, that did not stop Hien from nearly forcibly dragging him up onto his Yol, to fly him back to the Enclave and have him checked over. 

Magnai did not want to be seen as weak, as someone rescued from a fate that a stronger man might have survived, and yet he had longed for Hien's presence desperately for far too long. A month had felt much longer, and though he protested verbally, the Khan wrapped his arms around the Doman prince, burying his forehead against his shoulder as the wind whipped through their hair. 

Hien was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride back to the enclave, and once he was satisfied that there was nothing physically wrong with Magnai, he turned and made his way back inside Kienkan without a word. Magnai followed if only due to the fact that he was so bemused he had no idea what else to do. Like the cowed lover he was, he followed Hien to his room, ignoring the stares and curiosity from staff and passersby. 

He just barely made it inside before Hien snapped the door shut behind them, the linen paper in the frame wobbling a bit from the force. 

"I could have lost you. What were you doing? Why do you have spies tailing me? It is _you_ not just the Buduga, isn't it?" The torrent of questions left Hien all at once, the show of authority unmasked. Usually, even his most hard moments were cloaked with a pleasant smile and cheerful disposition, but no now. He looked angry enough to strike. 

Magnai blinked, looking almost childlike in that moment. He was usually a fearsome countenance to behold, but now his amber and sunlight gaze was lost and confused, showing his inexperience in matters of the heart. He had been tormented as a child by those older and stronger than he was-- and the wounds from that showed rather clearly in the ways that he reacted to the world around him. 

"I... The... the sun's rays--" 

"I am not speaking to the sun right now. I am speaking to you. To _Magnai_. I don't want to hear about the sun, or about the moon, or anything of the sort. Speak plain or lose your chance." Hien responded. 

Though Magnai towered over the Doman heir, he found he felt very small, nearly to the point of backing up against the door he had come in through in order to shrink back. 

"I did not mean to intrude. I just knew that my longing for you would not be sated, and wished to know that you were well. I admit the Buduga may have taken that a bit overboard-- I. When I heard of this Imperial emissary they sent word of I brought Baatu and some men in the case that you might need our strength. I wanted to _see_ you." His answers came out stinted, slow and ragged as though he was formulating each word as he went. 

Hien's furious expression began to melt away and turned into one of concern-- laced with a sense of sorrow that he couldn't really put a name to. When he advanced on Magnai, the Khan looked away, as though he were afraid that Hien might try to hit him or something-- but Hien only embraced him and hid his face against his chest. 

"I wanted to see you, too." He said quietly. 

There was nothing malicious in what Magnai had done-- only the longing of one man to see the one he loved. Even the spies hadn't been placed there as anything but a source of information that he might be able to come when he was needed. 

"I meant no harm. I only... I just..." 

"It's alright. I am admittedly still on edge. There has been so much uncertainty around us as of late. Forgive my harshness Magnai, I adore you. I long for you, I cannot bear not being able to come to your side when my day has dragged on to the point of inconsolable boredom." He had to step back and crane his neck back a bit in order to really meet Magnai's eyes. 

"I wish to speak plain as well, I tire of these games, of this posturing and the bonds and demands of tradition," Magnai answered, his voice low and tremulous. 

"Then cast them off, my love. I will hold to nothing in this world like I cleave to you." Hien responded. 

Magnai reached out to cradle Hien's face in his hands, unable to resist the call of his skin much longer than he already had. 

"I love you, Hien. I know not what it means or what hope of any change it brings." That melancholy like from the night he had confessed his worry of ever seeing Hien again seemed to have come over him again like a fog. Magnai's eyes seemed to dim and he looked at the floor. 

"Your fears are so out of place. Your men love you. Daidukul will stand with you, and so will Baatu. I know this without a doubt." And when someones' men loved them, it was hard for the others not to follow suit. Hien had seen this more than once in his own regard. 

"I love you," Magnai said again, his voice once again heavy with emotion. 

"And I, you, Magnai." Hien paused, finding the answer alone to feel cheap. For good measure he reiterated himself. "I love you. I love you dearly." 

"There is much in my own heart and my own mind that I do not understand. This is... this is not the path I had chosen for myself and yet I know that I may yet come to see my destiny in a different light. I must" He said slowly. 

"Am I to merely reflect your rays back to you?" Hien asked gently. 

"I was never the sun. It is you. I knew it, ever since I heard tell of a warrior wandering the steppes in the color of Azim's golden rays." He said. 

"Then stop this pointless dichotomy and let us shine together, as one," Hien answered. 

"Doma and the Steppe, the Earth and the sun come together..." He answered in reply, expression thoughtful and distant. 

"Lord Hien, are you alright? What happened?" A knock on the frame of the door made Magnai jump, hackles raised for a moment. 

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Please go tend to the surviving Oronir and their Yol." He said, raising his voice. 

"Aye, if you need anything just call." the voice came again. 

Magnai had relaxed a great deal at that point and gone on to pace into Hien's room. He had slept in it before, but only a couple of times before duties called them both away. The Khan paced into the room a little further and then looked down at the floor and his dusty leather shoes-- and over to Hien who had automatically kicked his sandals off at some point. It was common in the parts of the Steppe where the majority of tribes still lived in yurts for shoes to be removed at the entrance-- it was not hard to put the pieces together. 

He looked a bit embarrassed and bent low to unfasten the wraps on them to slip himself loose. He knew he still smelled of ash and battle, but there was little for it. Now, he was where he had meant to be-- though he had lost men on the way. Magnai had been willing to take any risks to get to Hien in the first place: he just hadn't expected them to be so sudden and real. 

The way that he looked as he shed his shoes and tried to in some manner appear presentable or even polite made Hien's apprehension melt away. He laughed and shook his head, obviously amused. 

He approached Magnai and smoothed his hands over his battle-worn clothes: observed the soot smeared on his face. 

"Would you like to have a proper Doman bath?" Hien asked, looking up to catch Magnai's eyes. 

"Do I stink?" He asked dryly in response. 

"Only a little." Hien quipped. 

 

Magnai stumbled slightly, clutching the top of his towel as he followed Hien down the richly tiled slope into the steaming hot spring. He was still dripping from the water he'd dumped over himself to get the worst of the dirt off-- a practice that he found somewhat baffling-- just as Hien found it curious that he did not remove the braids from his hair when he washed it. 

The Doman heir discarded his towel at the edge of the large porcelain basin and sank into the hot water to wade over to the open windows. They looked down on the bay and the castle proper (or what was left of it) from a second story. The cool breeze passing over the surface of the hot water was the perfect contrast, and that alone was enough to bring Hien peace. His sigh was content and happy when he felt Magnai come close to him, resting where their shoulders could touch. 

"I do not deny my desire to spend my every waking moment like this." Hien mused. 

"But... we are of different worlds," Magnai answered. He settled with this back to the window, letting the breeze pass through his hair. 

Slowly, Hien shifted closer until he could all but sit in the Khan's lap. "Aye. But... being the Khan is not necessarily a lifetime role, no?" He asked. 

"Do not ask me to give up my gods' given role when you claim that you cannot give up yours." He said firmly, and Hien knew he deserved the sharpness of his tone. 

"It was worth a try," He mused in return, and got water flicked at him for his crassness. 

"I want you to come to me whenever your schedule allows it I may do the same. Or... whenever your heart cries." Magnai offered as an alternative. It was a nebulous thing, but Hien's heart raced at the gentleness of the suggestion. 

Any time his heart cried-- Magnai would be there for him. That would be enough. Perhaps time would change their situation. Perhaps, with time, they would be able to see each other with more frequency. Perhaps, time would offer them more. 

He slipped his hand into Magnai's and leaned against him, wanting to be enveloped in his warmth. 

"Let us stop thinking so much about what we will do in the future and instead focus on what we can do now with the time we have."

Hien leaned up and brought their lips together, soft and warm. Magnai still smelled of the sun, despite the soap and oils mingled in with it, and somehow he tasted of the same warmth; something indescribable and holy. For once, Magnai had denied his divinity but it was _now_ that Hien felt it the most. 

As though it were a natural transition, he felt Magnai's hands slip down his sides to grip his waist, and he felt no resistance in himself-- though he rarely had. It had been one of the few things he'd had up on him in the first place; a kind of quiet self-awareness that the Khan had been sorely lacking. That seemed to have begun to melt away now.

Near feverish from the heat, and maybe a mix of desire, he wrapped himself around Magnai and clung to him. 

There was little use for talking now, and they focused instead on the heat between them, the near-automatic desire that he felt when Magnai was near him. 

Between the soap and expensive lotions they'd used when they'd washed up before were an array of sweet smelling oils, and as Magnai pushed Hien up onto the edge of the tiled floor, he reached back for one of the bottles. 

"That's likely worth more than most of the dwellings on the Steppe," Hien mused in passing. Such things were often given and treated as simple gifts when presented to nobility such as himself-- and he hadn't thought too heavily on how readily they were available to him as though the machine of monarchy had never driven to a halt after all. 

But he had little time to think about economics when Magnai's head was dipping down between his thighs. 

The Khan's fingertips brushed over raised scar tissue on Hien's thigh, inches away from what could've been a severed artery and a fatal blow. His nails raked lightly over the knotted flesh, a shiver running down Hien's spine at the sensation. Magnai's tongue darted through parted lips to run along the half-hard length of Hien's cock and he gave a gentle command: "Let your hair down." 

Hien did as he was told and watched Magnai's tail twitch in the water he was still partially submerged in. He shook his hair out over his shoulders, hands braced behind him so that the world didn't entirely up-end itself. Magnai smirked at the sight before him, and paused for a moment to take it in before he lowered his head again, horns brushing the tender, flawless expanse of Hien's inner thighs as he wrapped his lips around his cock. 

The low sound that left Hien echoed off of the walls, making a wash of goosebumps pass over Magnai's shoulders and down his spine and tail. Brazenly, Hien moved his hands up to grip at the Khan's hair, getting a soft growl before he moved to gently cradle the sensitive horns that rested between his legs. Magnai whimpered and mewled around the flesh in his mouth, and the vulnerability of it all sent another spike of arousal through Hien. 

Experimental, and wondering if this was the thrill that Magnai usually felt, he gripped a little tighter and rolled his hips, making his own pace as he fucked the Khan's willing mouth. His nerves sang as he moved, longing for the wicked satisfaction of cumming in Magnai's mouth but torn by the desire to go further-- ah, but he knew now for a fact that he had time, and that he _could_ go again under the right circumstances. 

"You... you are exquisite, Magnai-- so good," He said, tone sing-song as he stroked Magnai's damp hair back from his face and picked up the speed of his thrusts. Magnai let himself be helpless in Hien's hands, even when his eyes brimmed with tears, even when he choked with the effort-- and then he felt Hien tense up and groan, the warmth of his release filling his mouth and forcing him to swallow. 

The high it gave him, left Hien nearly giddy. Magnai lifted his mouth, sloppy-- lips swollen as he examined the Doman's face. 

"Oh, you enjoyed that didn't you?" He asked hoarsely. 

All but giggling, Hien gave a simple: "Oh yes," 

Magnai grabbed him by the hips again and hoisted himself up out of the water, nudging Hien back onto the tiled floor. That bottle of oil that Magnai had grabbed before it found its way between them and the Khan reached down to coax his own erection into more fullness, making it fully visible to Hien's heavily hooded eyes. What had once been strange and nearly alien to him was now tantalizing and desirable. As the knot swelled beneath Magnai's hand, Hien could feel himself heating up again despite having just reached climax a few minutes before. 

The dewy pink and red sheen beneath Magnai's natural skin tone-- adorned with scales caught Hien's eyes as Magnai stroked himself, and Hien watched in rapt contemplation as the Khan bit his lip, shivering and trembling. 

Magnai had had many bed partners in his life. It was practically required of a Khan of his stature-- but he had never had any sort of emotional purchase in any of them. This was something else entirely, his connection to Hien heightening every sensation. He had kept himself from this for so long-- but at what cost and for what reason? All out of fear, a fear that he didn't have the courage to admit to or face until he'd met Hien. 

"Come," He commanded sharply, a wicked grin still on his face. 

Hien leaned back on his elbows, sliding closer. Magnai remained standing, partly submerged in the water as he positioned himself at the edge of the bath, dragging Hien closer by his thighs. Another burst of nearly delighted chuckling left him, and Magnai had to fight to keep his serious countenance in place. 

"What's so funny?" He asked as he dripped oil between the Doman's legs, parting his thighs roughly, though with a sense of playfulness. 

"I know that you're going to _destroy_ me." Hien's response made Magnai splutter, but it also urged him forward. 

Magnai's laugh was so rare that Hien almost didn't recognize it for what it was at first, as he spread more of that slickness between strong, calloused fingers and the prince's delicate skin. His heart hammered even harder at the sound of his joy, as if anything in the moment could possibly be better--

Hien let out a groan that became a soft whimper as Magnai's fingers slipped inside of him, slow at first and then searching for that sensitive place. Hien squirmed in response, tensing slightly at the mix of pain and pleasure. Already, his cock had started to harden again, dripping a bit from the internal stimulation. 

Magnai's hand came up to pass through Hien's hair, thumb brushing gently against his jawline and then the fullness of his bottom lip.

"Do you want me to keep going-- or may I come inside already?" He asked softly. 

"Now, I want you now. Don't stop even if it hurts." Hien breathed, and rocked his hips down against the intrusion of Magnai's fingers. 

A moment later, they were replaced with the piked tip of his cock pushing inside. 

Hien took deep breaths, pushing forward to take it all at once. He liked being in control of this part, of knowing that he could feel every bump and ridge at his own leisure. More importantly-- he could watch the vulnerable expressions on Magnai's face as he was sheathed inside of him, the way his lip quivered and his breath caught. 

It was only the span of a few moments before Magnai had begun to lose what control he had and leaned into it, gripping Hien's hips with bruising force as he began to thrust into him. 

Hien found time to think about the fact that this was no longer something new and different-- this was no longer about what was new and thrilling. He had expected it to get old, or at least for some of the fascination to wear off and yet here they were, and he felt as fascinated and full of desire as he had before. 

Magnai loved the sight of Hien laid out on the blue and white tile, especially the way his hair fanned out behind him. He knew in that moment that it was something he'd never get enough of, no matter how many times they came together like this. 

The ridges of Magnai's cock were perfect for drawing more and more of that thick pearlescent liquid out of Hien's aching erection, and he had begun to lose any sense of how much noise he was or wasn't making. When the Khan added his hand stroking him to the mix, he began to buck his hips erratically, lost in the mix of sensations. 

"You're so beautiful, _gods_ Hien--" The rare sound of his name brought him back to the surface, and hazel eyes watched Magnai's expression as the first orgasm washed over him, and then another, and another, and Hien begged for release before he could reach it. 

The mess was of no consequence this time, though he could feel it-- the stickiness collecting beneath him and on his hands. The very thought of it had gotten him off and more than one lonely night, and now was no different. Something about being able to draw this much out of anyone, even if it was perfectly normal, had Hien trembling and begging. He watched Magnai above him, lips parted as he whimpered and gripped Magnai's hand where it ran along the length of his cock. 

"Harder," A soft gasp as his request was enthusiastically acquiesced to. 

His head lolled back against the floor, eyes slipping shut as a chain of wild moans and whimpers left him. The muscles in his thighs tensed and quivered and he fell silent as he came to the edge of a second orgasm. Magnai gripped his thighs again, suddenly affecting a brutal pace that made Hien's head spin and pushed him over the edge before he had even realized what was happening. Moments later, the Khan had pulled out to fuck into his own fist, all for the pleasure of watching another orgasm splatter on Hien's chest and stomach. 

Heaving for breath, it was hard for either of them to want to stop and really they only did at the knowledge of the fact that they were tying up the baths-- and that anyone could come upon them.

Returning to Hien's room proved more difficult than they'd expected-- and when they got there the thought of just sleeping seemed so... tame. But it was not without its joys. Hien found himself buried in the crook of Magnai's arm against his chest and thought back to the first time he had ever slept like that-- and how dearly he never wanted to sleep in any other way. 

As always, morning came too quickly, and Hien couldn't escape waking. Magnai rose with the sun as though it were his birthright, but he did not leave. He patiently waited for Hien to awaken and get his bearings before doing anything other than getting up and pacing a bit. 

His devotion and the feelings he had felt the night before had not changed or wavered through the haze of sleep. Hien watched Magnai move around the room for a bit before calling for breakfast and a servant to bring him some Auri sized clothes. Half an hour later, they had eaten and Magnai looked rather lovely in a brocaded silk haori not unlike the one that Hien himself often wore. 

"Doman silk suits you." He commented. 

"I think it does little for my stature." A flippant response. 

"Is that why you wear the fur?" Hien teased. 

"We wear what we hunt. This silk is not necessarily without merit, however." He mused. 

Hien brushed his hair and tied it up, and then he took Magnai by the hand and coaxed him from his room. He was afraid to be seen like this, but he had resolved to face that fear. He walked with him down the hall and into the audience chamber. Hardly anyone paid them any mind, though even Hien knew that may change somewhat once they made it outside. 

The door was pushed open by Hien's shoulder as he made his way forward and passed through onto the thoroughfare. The enclave was alive with the sounds of the rebuilding effort. Someone approached from the peripheral-- Baatu, excited to see that Magnai was alright. Hien slipped his arm around Magnai's middle as they walked.

"Brother Magnai, you are well I take it?" Baatu fell into step with them, his eyes bright though he was sporting several bandages. 

"Aye, well enough-- though it would be wise to send word soon," Magnai responded, trying to remain as even as possible. 

"Send word-- do you not intend to return?" Baatu now watched where Magnai's hand rested on Hien's shoulder as they walked. 

"I will return when I so choose-- is that a problem?" Magnai asked, his expression begging a challenge.   
Baatu, of course, shook his head, certain that he wouldn't want to cause any sort of argument, least of all at a time like this. "You are still our Khan. The others would worry-- but I shall not. I will send word to the Dawn Throne if you ask it of me, your Radiance." 

Magnai inclined his head, grateful for the grace with which the problem was handled, and he shifted when he felt Hien's hand press at the small of his back. He had nearly forgotten that he was there, but now he found himself smiling a bit. 

"I think that would be a good idea, Baatu. Report that I've business to attend to if you would." Magnai answered. 

His attention returned to Hien as though he were seeking his approval, and Hien gave him a small smile. They watched Baatu go, up towards where the Yol were roosting and prepared to continue their stroll when Yugiri approached them. 

"My Lords," She bowed as she always did, though her manner of addressing them was a bit more theatrical than usual. She looked oddly pleased-- happy even. Magnai didn't meet her eyes, remembering the last time that they had talked. 

"What is it, Yugiri?" Hien asked her pleasantly. 

"I bring the report from the House of the Fierce, and if I may-- It is my pleasure to see you so happy. Radiant, even." She responded. 

Hien was now starting to drink in the side glances, the looks shot their way-- though none of them were anything but curious and hopeful. Hien knew that any fears he had could be washed away for the time being, and he would accept what may come. 

Yugiri walked with them a while, and Hien promised to return to the Steppe soon when he was sure of Doma's safety-- and they looked to the future rather than their fear. For the time being, Magnai would walk by Hien's side until such a time as he was called back to his ancestral home land. They would find a way, even if it meant never really settling in either place. To have two homes was not such a terrible thought, afterall.


End file.
